Harry Potter and the DADA
by SnarlingDemons
Summary: Harry is back at the Dursleys for the summer and he learns something about himself that he'll never forget. Harry's 6th year my own way.ON HOLD


Tiera(AC)2005 summer Harry's 6th year (not really titled yet, my own version)

A figure sat up quickly in the darkness of warm July night. Black, messy hair falling in front of his eyes that shown an eerily emerald color not so unlike a cats. The boy was shaking, and sweating buckets, undoubtedly caused by the nightmare that had haunted him every night since the end of his school term. The black haired mess was tangled in the covers that lay on his bed in his small bedroom. The boy reared back with pain as a particular throbbing sensation struck a lightening bolt shaped scar that adorn his forehead. Yes. It was Harry Potter who sat on his bed, gripping the scar that had given him much pain over the summer holidays. It snapped snarled and bit at him. So much, that he had to stifle a pained cry as not to awaken his Aunt and Uncle currently sleeping peacefully in their beds. A loud snore echoed through the walls of his cousin's room and into Harry'. Of course, Harry **couldn't** forget about Dudley. After all, if hadn't been for him, Harry would only be an **un**bullied scrawny teenage boy.

Back to the matter at hand, the pain in his scar was slowly disappearing and Harry could breathe more easily. However, he stiffened when he remembered the dream he had just had. Sirius. It was his fault! If he hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago…Harry shook his head trying to forget but the image of his godfather falling through the veil and never coming out…was too difficult to forget. After all, now not only did he lose his only other father figure but also he was forced to stay with the Dursley' until reached the age of 18 and probably longer if the Order wasn't able to defeat Voldemort. 'No' Harry corrected himself, '**I** defeat Voldemort.'

Though Harry had accepted the fact that either he killed the dark wizard or he was killed a long time ago, He still did not wish for others to know that his life would include or end in murder.

Harry shook his jet black hair to clear his head. Looking at the clock on Dudley' old night stand he let out a sigh as he did every summer since his twelfth birthday.

He had, once again, been another year older for a whole 2 hours and not noticed. He knew trying to evade sleep would be uneasily acquired so he closed his sore eyes so he could see only blackness.

It seemed like seconds later, a pounding noise reached his ears and Aunt Petunia' loud and shrill voice could be heard through the door, muffed but distinguishable.

"Boy! Wake up this instant! I will NOT come back and repeat this! Wake up you STUPID boy!" Harry could only roll his eyes and thought irritably, 'Stuff it you old hag…'Then froze, horrified and wondering where on earth that came from, but shrugged it off as 16 year olds hormones. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms, glad that his aunt had finally gone back down stairs. Harry reached for his glasses on the stand and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He could hardly see any better with the old lenses then he did with none at all but Aunt Petunia refused to spend extra money on something so trivial for him. Deciding he'd better hurry downstairs, Harry changed into an old shirt of Dudley' and pair jeans that were at least 9 sizes to large. A hoot was heard as Harry made his way to the door of his room and he looked back to see Hedwig looking annoyed and expectant.

Letting go of the door knob Harry remembered he hadn't fed her last night, nor let her out of her cage in days. He muttered an apology and poured some owl treats into her bowl. She responded to him with a forgiving hoot and immediately began nibbling out of her food dish. Harry stayed, just watching the magnificent snowy white owl in the cage in front of him. Hedwig was the only one he could depend on at the Dursley' over the summer. Harry was hit with a nearly unbearable feeling that he had forgotten something. Deciding maybe a little bit of morning activities would jog his memory, Harry made his way down the hallway stairs and into the kitchen.

Dudley sat at his side of the table, hardly able to sit in the chair for it should have crashed already with his enormous weight.

Harry took his seat between his cousin and Uncle, who did not so much as look at him. Aunt Petunia placed a small serving of carrots on Harry' plate and an enormous grapefruit on Dudley'. Still the diet went on for Dudley and the rest of the household. Though Harry had not asked his friends for help this year.

'Why bother?' Harry asked himself, 'I'm just going to die by Voldemort' hand.'

Dudley was finished with his plate soon and was now watching the telly.

His dieting did nothing to help him of course. He was chubby as ever, in fact Harry had come to the conclusion that Dudley gained more weight.

"Have you sent that ruddy owl with a letter yet?" Uncle Vernon asked sourly. Of course, Harry thought, not even a 'Happy Birthday'. Not that he had been expecting one, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't care less about him entering another stage of his life as long as he hurried up and came to leaving age. But then again, Harry no longer cared about himself either.

His skin had turned almost deadly white from lack of sun, and he had gained purple that stood out under his eyes. Worst of all, Harry had gotten if possible, skinnier. Somehow he had even grown a few inches taller. More than likely from the,' rabbit food,' he had been living off of. He was now challenging Ron in height.

'That's what I forgot about…' Harry thought quietly in his head. Moody, Lupin and Mr. Wesley were expecting him to write every couple of days.

"Well?" Uncle Vernon demanded, throwing aside the paper he had been previously looking at, with a look of nervousness on his face.

"No Uncle Vernon,"Harry responded, his voice cold and dead. Aunt Petunia shivered and snapped," Then get to-"She was interrupted by a loud **CRASH** and a **BANG** upstairs that came from Harry' room.

"What in the-! GO UP THERE NOW **BOY** AND SET THINGS STRAIGHT BEFORE THE NEIGHBORS GET A HOLD ON THAT BLOODY RACKET ARG!" Uncle Vernon bellowed before grunting angrily.

Harry stood obediently for the first time in a good couple of years and went upstairs to check things out. Opening the door again, Harry saw a cluster of owls on his bed, hooting and snapping their beaks at each other and in the mist of them all, Errol, The Wesley' family owl, lay unconscious again. When Harry entered the room, the owls all screeched at each other and flew toward Harry as one. Closing the door quickly, Harry dived out of the way, landing hard on the floor with a **THUMP**.

"Stop it already!" Harry yelled at them. He had hit his nose hard on the wooden floor boards and it was now bleeding. He grabbed at couple of tissues and the owls landed on anything that could support them, quite as Harry commanded.

Harry picked up Hedwig' water dish, which was rather large and filled it with water and set it down on his desk. First Harry untied the letter on Errol' leg and put him near the dish. Errol awoke when he felt himself lifted and hooted in thanks before dipping his beak into the water.

Harry put the letter down and pointed to the next owl, a tawny grey barn owl that he guessed was a Hogwarts owl. He untied the owl's letter and sent it off to the water dish. This continued for every owl and when the process was over, Harry said, "All owls who have been told to wait for a response, stay the others, get back to where your needed," As stupid as it sounded, Harry wasn't in the mood to have a flock in his room, not to mention the Dursley' would be furious. All but 2 owls left. Pig and Errol stayed behind. Pig was now flying around the ceiling fan hooting happily. Hedwig gave an irritated squawk when Pig landed on her cage.

Lifting the first of the pile of letters that were sitting on his bed, Harry opened it and read. It was from Lupin.

Dear Harry,

_Are you alright? You're Aunt and Uncle haven't been treating you badly have they? Why aren't you writing to inform us on your condition?_

Harry rolled his eyes,' Because I forgot.' He felt stupid for worrying Professor Lupin. After all that he had done for Harry, he had just gone and forgotten to write.

_Well I hope you are unharmed, Harry. Not much is going on at the Order. There have been no sightings of Voldemort and no muggle or wizard disappearances. Happy Birthday Harry._

_REMEMBER TO SEND AN OWL._

_From,_

_Remus Lupin._

Sighing Harry put the letter and its envelope to the side and picked up another, feeling guilty again.

The next letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron' told me you haven't written anything to the Order! You better write back to them or Professor Moody will send a squad of aorors to your Aunt and Uncles house! And we both know they wont be happy about that!_

_Well, anyway, Harry I hope your enjoying the summer holidays best you can. Have you started your homework? I've finished my Transfiguration essay about the transformation of an animagus and all the Charms homework already! Remember that we'll be taking our N.E.W.T. 's this year, the highest wizarding tests that Hogwarts has! To be more precise, if you don't work hard and get as many passing grades possible, it's likely you'll fail and never get a job! Happy Birthday by the way!_

_Sincerely Hermione_

Harry rolled his eyes. Why did Hermione always make things seem worse than they really were? Though, she was right that he should be studying as not to fail.

'No pressure then,' He thought with sarcasm. Harry looked at the pile of letters next him with much distaste. He really didn't want to open them and face reality. That he couldn't just let himself die.

Instead Harry decided to pull out a quill and two pieces of parchment. But when he moved to put Hermione' letter in the envelope it arrived in, a silver glint made him freeze. Dropping the letter Harry hung the envelope upside down and it emptied its contence into his hand. Long, silver, chain thick, but not so much to destroy its elegance. Real gold, melted to form the shape of a lion. Rearing with a scarlet shield where the words were engraved. Godric Gryffindor. In similar silver that shone brightly as Harry fingered it.

'No way, Hermione…' Harry could only sit in awe of the splendid piece of craftsmanship sitting so nonchalantly in his hand. Hermione had sent him a pendant.

'Not just any pendant,' a voice whispered in the back of his head. Harry jumped.

'Relax, my fine boy, I'm merely the pendant in that hand of yours!' Harry looked down at the pendant he held in shock.

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter!' It said and rose from Harry' hand and said, 'don't mind a quick chat do you?" Before Harry could reply there was a flash of blinding white light. Harry blinked repeatedly until his eyes adjusted to the contrast of the room he was now standing in.

Instead of Dudley' old room, Harry was now sitting on the floor of a richly decorated dungeon chamber. There was a royal carpet spread on the floor, scarlet as blood, On the walls hung Gryffindor banners, portraits of famous witches and wizards hung on the wall, most of which were snoring loudly. In the center of the room was a maple table with an explicate table cloth made of fine red silk. Two chairs sat at the small round table. One empty with the other was occupied by a smiling man, not a day of 25. He had long, gold hair that he tied into a low pony tail, not too unlike Bill' mane.

He looked at Harry with smiling blue eyes. He looked positively German, Harry decided. He wore a dark scarlet colored robe that had a Gryffindor Lion patch on the chest.

"Nice to finally meet you, Potter," The man held out a hand and Harry shook it before sitting down in the chair opposite.

"I'm sure you want to know exactly what's going on here Harry, am I right? Harry?"

Harry nodded quietly. "First off I suppose your wondering how I know your name. Well simple. You are my heir. Next your wondering who the heck I am." Harry was beyond confused as this man rambled.

"I am Goddric Gryffindor. One of the four founders of Hogwarts. Though, you knew that already didn't you?" chuckling Goddric sat down and watched Harry' emotions play on his face with great amusement. First was shock. Then confusion, realization, and last but not least, helplessness. "I'm your heir." Harry said blankly at last. However, it was more confirming then questioning. Goddric nodded happily and said," Yes! That pendant your friend sent you contains my soul. I heard your dear friend mumbling about getting you a present. So, I went out of my way to get her to send me to you!" He was grinning goofily and Harry asked, "How did you do that?" "I levitated to a table right in front of her, as to catch her interest!" Goddric waggled his eyebrows.

"I needed to get to you because now you know about the prophesy and it was my job to make sure I inform you of your heritage and powers." Goddric frowned and started to get out of his chair and pace.

"Powers?" Harry questioned, jerking his head back in surprise." I don't have any powers!"

Goddric looked at him skeptically," Harry. You know what the prophesy said, correct?" Harry nodded. "You do indeed have powers the Dark Lord knows not! These are the powers past down by your ancestors to you."

"You cannot tell anyone of these powers. Not Dumbledore, not your friends, NO ONE. Understand Harry?" Goddric' voice was calm and he did not shout." I sense another presence approaching your bed room. I must leave you for now but you can always call upon me if so desire answers. Just keep the pendant around your neck and I'll always be nearby. Remember, tell no one of this meeting nor what we have discussed."

The room and Goddric began to fog over and things became hazy. At a last attempt Harry cried out," How will I learn of these powers?" Goddric' voice reverberated in his head.

"You'll find out in time, Harry!" Everything went black.

"Boy! What are you doing? Lazing about like this?" Uncle Vernon' voice boomed in Harry' room. He awoke to find himself sprawled on his bed, Pendant in hand and an envelope stuck to the side of his face.

"Hurry up and write that blasted letter!" Uncle Vernon slammed the door with his leave.

Sitting up Harry remembered what he just experienced and immediately fought with himself over telling Ron and Hermione but then he remembered what Goddric Gryffindor said. He couldn't tell them. It would the first time Harry would keep something from them in all entireties. Then what Goddric said stuck a cord.

'I'm his heir.' Harry thought unbelievingly. That meant his father had been too. Or was it his mother? Looking down at the pendant Harry placed it over his head.

Immediately Harry felt a warmth spred over his body.

Eyes widening slightly he looked back down at the antique. It felt as though there was another presance inside him, 'no doubt Gryffindor.' Harry decided with a sigh.

Standing, Harry went to his desk and pulled out the parchment needed to be written on and wrote a reply to Remus.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_To answer your questions, yes, no, and I forgot. I'm fine so don't worry about me. I know you're still upset so don't act so calm._

Harry stopped writing and crossed that last bit out. He DID know it was true but he didn't want to hurt the man who was now practically another god father.

Harry froze up and his back went rigid.

'No,' he said vehemently, 'I won't curse anyone else with me as their responsibility!'

Harry had somewhat excepted his Godfathers death but it still pained him and Harry still believed it was his fault Sirius had died.

No one else would die because of his idiocy.

Not able to say anything else in that letter Harry signed and sealed it before tying it to Hedwig' leg and sending her off after she nipped his finger affectionately.

Harry just watched, standing at the window, as Hedwig' silhouette slowly got smaller and smaller. It would probably look suspicious to the muggles of little Wingin to see a snowy white owl flying in broad daylight but, Hedwig would be out of muggle sights soon for she would camouflage herself in the clouds.

Harry fingered the pendant around his neck. How would he keep this from Ron and Hermione?

A few days after the horde of owls dropped off there messages, Harry read through the rest of the envelopes or at least Hagrid', Ron' and Mr. and Mrs. Wesley'. Hagrid sent him a messy scrawl about how he was visiting Madame Maxime over the summer in France.

'Might not make it in time for the Hogwarts feast,' was one part of the letter Harry was most depressed about. He sent Harry a small box of rock cakes and as he had ,every year due to experience, merely put the aside and labeled them as ,' Tricks for Duddy,' Though Harry was not sure how he would be able to execute this plan.

After the Wesley twins prank on Dudley with the Tung Tongue Toffees, his cousin had refused to eat any candy. Instead he actually stuck with the diet that the Smelting' nurse had provided at the end of Harry' 4th year.

The Wesley parents had sent Harry a small cake and Ron, an updated book about the Chudley Cannons, Ron' favorite quidditch team.

Now Harry was spending his free time reading. He had sent Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts with an order of every book the 6th years would need at N.E.W.T. Level. He had stated for though bill to be taken from his Gringgutts account.

It was almost a week ago he received the order and Harry, having nothing else to do, already finished two Transfiguration books.

He would most likely be ready for his 7th year in that subject. Harry had also ordered a book on animargus transformations called, 'animargus for the witty.' It intrigued him, he was even planning on attempting a transformation as soon as he finished the book.

Harry had been lying on his bed once again, going over all the information he had read. It was late and he should be asleep, but he felt like something, as before, was going to happen. And, something did. A tap on the window made Harry jump. There was an owl, sitting on his sill, waiting for him to open the window. The owl was small and grey with flecks of black on its wings. Climbing out of bed, he unlocked and lifted the window, the owl hopped inside and stuck its leg out. There was a fat envelope tied to its foot. Harry was unsure whether to take it or not. It was probably his O.W.L results, the owl hooted irritably. Slowly he untied it and the owl took off immediately, leaving Harry to stare at the delivery nervously.

Walking to sit in his chair, Harry opened it with shaking hands. He closed his eyes tightly and removed the papers inside. Cracking one eye open, Harry let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't his O.W.L. results. But, what was it then? Harry read the introduction and his face went stony.

_Dear Mr. Harry, James, Potter,_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that Sirius Black, your former Guardian had been killed in an accident at the Ministry of Magic. Seeing as you are mentioned most in his will it is appropriate to send you a letter to inform you of the items left for you. You will find several notes stating what is now part of your belongings._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_Amelia Bones_

Eyes cast down, Harry reached out for the other papers limply and read them.

Sirius had left everything in his possession and he would have to send his signature and approval to the Ministry to hold claim to the items. As much as he didn't want to own Sirius' stuff, the House Of Black, the only things that was his connection to his godfather, he also didn't want the Malfoy' to own it either. Neither would Sirius and since it was his fault Sirius died he had to at least serve as a guardian over that small connection.

There were two more pieces of parchment that lay unread. One, the first Harry picked up, was just a form to be sent to the Ministry confirming his claim, and knowledge of the events. Though, he already knew about the events. Since the very moment these events occurred, for it was he who witnessed it in full effect and motion.

Painfully clenching on hand into a fist, Harry reached out with the other for the last paper.

'Cornelius Fudge?' Harry thought dazedly and reread the writing in scripted.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I truly am sorry for misinterpreting, Sirius Black' case and for accusing yourself for insane us (?) and mental acts of arrogance. You must understand that it is difficult to believe someone as terrifying as You-Know-Who is back to power. I do hope you can forgive my heinous behavior toward news I would rather not believe._

_Sincere apologies and regret,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry was stunned and angry at the same time, not a good mix for this young wizard. He was furious that Fudge expected him to accept an apology for something so terrible and just _wrong_ after a simple, 'I'm sorry,' and,'deepest apologies,' stuff.

He was stunned that the Minister would apologize at all, knowing Fudge e he wouldn't apologize unless there was no way of proving himself victor. This pronounced a great glee in Harry' mind, that he won, not the Ministry.

That however would be one of the last truly happy moments Harry would have for months.


End file.
